


Мой дорогой доктор

by Boodilka



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, восхвалим же Стамеца, и терпящего его доктора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boodilka/pseuds/Boodilka
Summary: Лейтенант Стамец совершил кое-что довольно глупое





	Мой дорогой доктор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My dear doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400071) by [Sorry_im_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash). 



> Дискавери прекрасен как десять тысяч рассветов, так что я не могла не попытаться в перевод. Очень надеюсь, что получилось хотя бы сносно))

Для отчета, если Хью спросит, он тогда не боялся. Пол не боялся, потому что был на 100% уверен – это сработает, и всё будет в порядке. Но в итоге, когда он наконец решился, то оказался испуган так, как никогда раньше не был.

Запустив оборудование, зайдя в куб реактора и вколов ДНК тихоходки себе в шею, он чувствовал - сердце еще никогда так не колотилось. Это вполне может стать концом. Концом не только его жизни и исследований, но и концом всего «Дискавери». Концом для Хью.

Впрочем, выбора не было. Вспоминая взгляд, которым наградил его доктор чуть раньше, он ввёл ДНК себе в кровь. Аппаратура будто сошла с ума, Пол ощутил что-то, протыкающее грудь, но по-настоящему страшно ему не было. Он услышал голос Сару, обратившийся к нему - «лейтенант Стамец», - и собрал остатки сознания в кучу, заставляя вибрировать голосовые связки:  
\- Мы готовы к прыжку.

После Пол не мог подобрать подходящих слов, которые были бы в состоянии описать всё, что он чувствовал в тот момент. Это было похоже на сон, безумно реальный, но закончившийся слишком быстро. Мучительно. Больно. Прекрасно.

Гигантская сеть – и он её часть. Он, Пол Стамец, часть чего-то настолько огромного. Это оказалось бóльшим, чем он когда-либо мог себе вообразить.  
И потом всё кончилось; он лишился сознания прежде, чем успел упасть на пол.

***

Шум. Что-то касается его шеи. Внезапно он проснулся и наткнулся взглядом на яркие голубые глаза Сару.  
\- У нас получилось?  
\- Да.

Пол не смог сдержать эмоций. Это было вроде как забавно - экипаж знал его как бесчувственного засранца. Он чувствовал радость, удивление… столько всего за раз, что хохот сам собой вырвался наружу. Он смеялся прямо в обеспокоенное лицо Сару, не в силах остановиться, пока снова не потерял сознание.

***

В этот раз пробуждение оказалось более долгим. Первым, что он услышал, было гудение аппаратуры. Затем – медленное дыхание, которое, Пол был почти уверен, принадлежало ему самому. Затем не спеша открыл глаза, давая им привыкнуть к ярко-белому свету медотсека.

Он чувствовал себя… нормально. Если не считать легкого головокружения и боли в груди с обеих сторон, он был в полном порядке. Затем сел, рефлекторно коснувшись ноющей точки на грудной клетке слева. Кожа казалась болезненно чувствительной, но на ней не было ни следа прокола. То, что он обнажен по пояс, отметила лишь часть сознания.

Затем он заметил человека, спешащего к нему. Через мгновение на его плечи опустились руки, а глаза встретились с карими самого потрясающего оттенка, когда-либо виденного им в жизни.

\- … Доброе утро? - попытка успокоить мужа была явно бесполезна.  
\- Как ты мог?.. - голос Хью был тих, но сердце Пола кольнуло болью.  
\- Я… Прости меня, я… - он не мог подобрать нужных слов. Хотелось сказать Хью, как он не хотел его терять, о том, что должен был это сделать. Пол хотел рассказать об этой сети, обо всех связях, но, после попыток воскресить произошедшее в памяти, всё показалось ему нереальным. Будто бы сном.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Хью.  
\- Я в порядке. Правда.  
\- Мне надо идти. Не... не уходи никуда, - обернувшись через плечо сказал тот и замешкался, убирая руку, взглядом будто бы говоря - «мы еще поговорим об этом». Пол кивнул, они последний раз посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и Хью ушел к другому пациенту.

Тихоходка. Потрошитель. Как он там? Пол почти пожалел о своем обещании не сбегать… куда-нибудь, чтобы посмотреть, как идут дела. Хью тихо говорил что-то мужчине-пациенту, тот так же тихо отвечал, и Пол не мог понять, о чем они. Всё же этот мужчина не выглядел находящимся в непосредственной опасности.

Он обнаружил новую форменку (без дыр, крови и вообще каких-либо следов произошедшего) рядом с кроватью, надел её и поднялся на ноги. Ученый не мог больше здесь оставаться; в любом случае, самочувствие было отличным.

Он подошел к Хью и тому мужчине, который выглядел усталым; доктор сканировал его левое плечо. Пол чуть кашлянул, и Хью обернулся к нему.  
\- Ну и куда ты собрался? - строго спросил врач.  
\- Всего лишь к себе в каюту, мой доктор. Со мной все в порядке.

Хью чуть кивнул головой и повернулся обратно к неизвестному, разглядывавшему их обоих. Пол кивнул, надеясь, что это сойдет за приветствие, и направился к себе.


End file.
